1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an information processing device used to provide information (e.g., presentation materials) for client devices.
2. Related Art
In general, when a presenter gives a lecture while presenting a slide show of presentation materials, a PC (Personal Computer) in which image files of the presentation materials are stored is connected to a wide screen placed on a presenter's platform. In the case where a large conference room is used for the lecture, a WWW server containing the image files of the presentation materials is installed for the lecture so that participants sitting on sheets on a rear side where the participants hardly recognize visibly contents displayed on the wide screen can connect their portable devices to the WWW server to brows the image files stored in the WWW server through the participant's portable devices. In this case, the participant is able to listen to the lecture while browsing the image files of the presentation materials through the participant's portable device. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-170070.